mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Donitz
Donitz is a male, Finnish, flash game creator, who happens to also make a few pony games. He posts his games on Newgrounds and deviantArt, as well as posting the resources he makes himself on the deviantArt account as well. He develops most of his games in Flex framework using FlashDevelop. __TOC__ Story of the Blanks Story of the Blanks is Donitz's first pony game, made for a game developing contest issued by ‘’Equestria Gaming’’. The game was restricted to NES capabilities. It features Applebloom as she navigates the horrors of Sunnytown. Hoofball The game Hoofball is a Super NES look-alike created solely by Donitz. In the game, the player plays as Applebloom as she and her friends Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle play hoofball versus the mane 6. Hoofball is a game where two teams of two ponies try to kick a ball into the other teams goal, like soccer. One player plays as the goalie, while the other tries to score goals. Each goal is worth one point, and the first team to score 3 points wins. The game's free roam has a bird's-eye perspective, while hoofball is played from a side perspective. The player must have Applebloom talk with Rainbow Dash to start a game. If she loses a match, she will try the match she lost again as many times as necessary by speaking to Rainbow Dash. The games increase in difficulty after each match in the order of Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo vs. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle, Applejack and Rarity vs. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle, and finally, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie vs. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. In the last match, Pinkie Pie will transform into Surprise upon Applebloom scoring two goals. Surprise in contrast with Pinkie Pie is faster. Outside of the main game, the player can explore the word in free-roam, as well as talk with the characters by pressing the Z button. In one area, Fluttershy can be found trying to get Angel to come out of some trees. In another, there are a bunch of fences with a few rabbits hopping around inside. But to the southernmost area of the game, the Cutie Mark Crusaders will split up. Scootaloo will go into the corn field, while Sweetie Belle will go into the tree orchard. If Applebloom wanders around a bit, and touches the fence posts in the southernmost area of the map, the screen will filter yellow, then red. Suddenly, Applebloom is teleported to what looks like a level of Super Mario Bros.Creepy music will play, and all the question mark boxes are immobile. If Applebloom dies by falling to the water traps in the lever, she will respawn in the beginning of it. After she gets to the end of the level, she wakes up with a worried Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle asking where she went. All Applebloom can say is that she doesn’t know, but suddenly feels like eating mushrooms. Twilight vs Walking Twilight vs Walking(sic) is a game by Donitz based off the ragdoll-based flash game QWOP by Bennet Foddy. The game runs on the Box2d engine. Sound effects were taken from freesound.org, and the sounds for the alarm clock and collisions were taken from Joe DeShon. The background music was taken from Krywk. Finally the Twilight vector was originally created by C-quel. Donitz claim he originally intended for the game to be longer, but figured that players were probably frustrated enough by the time they finish the library level, as well as the fact that Twilight wasn’t able to do many of the things he wanted her to do. Pressing M will mute the game, and pressing R will cause Twilight to respawn at the last checkpoint. In Twilight vs Walking, Twilight Sparkle wakes up to find that she cannot walk, talk, or perform magic; and Spike is nowhere to be found. As such, the player must help her maneuver out of her room, down a staircase, and into the library main hall by controlling her legs with the 'QWOP' keys. Q, W, O, and P cause Twilight to move her Right backleg, Left backleg, Right foreleg, and left foreleg respectively. The game is split up into three sections, the bedroom, the stairs, and the library. After the player gets Twilight from one end of the course to the other, she reaches a checkpoint, and will respawn at the beginning of that course should she fall over. There are many differences between Twilight vs Walking and QWOP besides the checkpoints and the obvious. The first difference being that Twilight Sparkle moves in slow motion whereas QWOP is in real time. Secondly, Twilight has four legs which make it many times easier to control her balance. Thirdly it is virtually impossible for Twilight to fall backwards, even if the player tries to make her fall backwards. To off-set the leniencies of the game, there is the stairs level, wherein most players agree that it is the hardest level of the game. Unlike in QWOP, it is impossible to make Twilight walk perfectly normal, and running is impossible. Also, during the stairs level, the only way down is for Twilight to more or less fly down the stairs, walking down them is not possible. On the last level, the library, Twilight must kick the books out of her path. It is impossible to get more than three hooves on a book at any time, and getting a book stuck in-between Twilight forelegs and backlegs will slow her down since the book will block the path of her legs as she shuffles along. Twilight can push the books out of her way by walking into them, which looks as though she is giving them little kicks, however the book will hinder her progress. At the end of the level is tower of books a little taller than Twilight herself. She does not need to worry about it however, because before she reaches it, the floor gives way underneath her and she is swallowed up into a bottomless red pit. During freefall, Twilight will open her mouth in a silent scream, and her eyes change from their look of concentration/frustration to one of surprise or fear. She then abruptly blackens into a silhouette of herself. Then, she will fall apart, with her parts disconnecting from each other at all the joints. If she hits one of the walls on either side during her free fall (which is likely unless the player had Twilight stand still when the floor gave way) the friction between her body and the wall will cause her pieces to fly apart. An alarm clock will then ring in the player's ears, and then Twilight wakes up in her bedroom. This hints at the idea that Twilight previous experience was just a dream. However she wakes up to find herself in the same predicament as before. Twilight will then repeat the process again for whatever purposes, leading to the same results. Essentially Twilight will always wake up to the same dream in an infinite dream loop, without changing her plans for whatever reasons. There are a few inconsistencies between the game and the . Firstly, Twilight’s horn is behind her hair rather than sticking out of it, and the hair almost completely obscures the horn. Secondly the layout of her house does not match what has been seen in the show; however that could be because it’s a dream. Finally, Twilight never blinks, even if her head hits the ground. Fallout 2: Littlepip Mod The Fallout 2: Littlepip mod is a mod created by Donitz that allows the player to play the game as Littlepip, the main protagonist of Fallout: Equestria, rather than The Chosen One. The 3-D model was made by KP-ShadowSquirrel, and Rhodarein created the Pip-Boy image of Littlepip. Everything else, including the weapon models (which were redone), the animation, effects, and programming were made by Donitz. The 3-D model animation was done using Blender. The mod requires the installation of the Hero Appearance mod which is included in the engine modification Sfall. Sfall in turn requires the player have installed either the official or unofficial variation of the v1.02 patch for Fallout 2. There are over 100 animations the main character does, and 5000 frames of animation in each, as well as six different directions (fallout uses a hex based path system) the animations need to be done in. Donitz did those, as well as recreate the blood animations, in two weeks. The current version is 1.3. References External Links *Donitz's "Pony games" deviantArt folder *Twilight vs Walking on devianArt *Fallout 2: Littlepip Mod on deviantArt *Video showcasing the Fallout 2: Littlepip Mod on YouTube *Hoofball on deviantArt *Story of the Blanks on deviantArt Category:Fan games Category:Animators Category:Artists Category:Programmers